Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) employs both internal and external review mechanisms to inform the strategic decisions made by the Center and to provide feedback necessary for ongoing evaluation of the effectiveness of those decisions. MCCC's efforts in this regard are broad and encompassing, employing a variety of strategies. Processes are in place for overall strategic planning, review of established and developing programs, and review of the established and developing shared facilities. They are guided by a clear vision for the Center developed by the Center Director and Senior Leadership and facilitated by Cancer Center Administration. The vision is consistent with the goals of the NCI Centers Program and the mission of Mayo Clinic, and built upon a careful assessment of the current and future scientific opportunities in cancer research and how the unique capabilities of Mayo Clinic can be leveraged to define areas of particular strength. This overall vision is used to help evaluate recommendations brought forward by leaders of programs and shared facilities and individual Center members. These efforts thus inform site and center-wide priorities for portfolio and programmatic stabilization and growth, integration, investment in infrastructure - notably shared resources, recruitment, health disparities and facilities, and use of discretionary resources including CCSG Developmental Funds. MCCC utilizes expert outside scientists and administrators to provide insight and evaluative expertise in the ongoing review of the Cancer Center. The mainstay of the MCCC's planning and evaluation is the input provided by the External Advisory Committee (EAC). This group has been indispensable in guiding the MCCC.